Virtual Ship
The Virtual Ship is a special vehicle that Jeremie and Aelita have created. It is supposed to be used when our group of heroes travel through the Internet. In the episode Opening Act we see Jeremie programming the Virtual Ship on his computer in his room. In the beginning of Skidbladnir, Odd suggested that the ship should be christened Melanie (his ex girlfriend) however this was changed to Skidbladnir at the end of the episode. During the construction period Xana has attacked Skidbladnir (this happended in the episode Skidbladnir), to prevent the group from completing the ship and from getting into the Internet. After the battle with William in the hanger bay, Jeremie managed to complete the core programs of the Skidbladnir which completed the ships construction and made it functional. Aelita retrieved the name Skidbladnir from a book about Viking Gods and Myths that was found in the Hermitage where it was said to be a boat that could sail on land and always reached its destination no matter what. To make things easier, the Skidbladnir is often called "Skid" for short. The Skidbladnir is docked in a hold (which was created by Aelita) within the Core Zone of Carthage, and it is accessed by the same elevator that carries its riders from the Core Zone to the Celestial Dome. Whenever the Skidbladnir leaves the dock, it rises through a hole, located most probably on the north pole of Carthage. In Maiden Voyage, it is shown that the Skidbladnir has a cockpit and four detachable pods (one probably meant for William if they get him out of XANA's control), these pods attach to the main body by braces, each is equipt with torpedo cannons. Jeremie said that if the pods were hit while they were detached from the main ship, the pod could be "Lost at Sea" along with its occupant. Functions of the Skidbladnir * Energize - A process that allows Team Lyoko to access and leave the Skidbladnir by teleportation. * Rotation - Allows the main body of the skidbladnir to change possition from vertical to horizontal for quicker transport or for accessing a Replika * Retro Brakes - Causes the Skidbladnir to come to an instant stop * Turbo Jets - Give the Skidbladnir a boost of speed to escape monsters or to break free of the gravitational pull of Replika's or Lyoko. * The Key - A function used by Aeilta to access the locking system on Replika's network gates, this program is accessed through a hand scanner in the cockpit. * Nav Skid release - Releases the Nav Skids (pods which Odd, Ulrich and Yumi occupy), allowing them to attack monsters while the Skidbladnir move away. * Lights - Turns on lights that are positioned on the wings and above the cockpit windscreen. * Energy Sheilds - Barriers that protect the Skidbladnir from harm, have limited supply of power but can be supported by transfering large amounts of energy from the supercomputer accross the network. Functions of the Nav Skids * Jet Boost - Gives the Nav Skids a burst of speed * Torpedo Launch - Fires torpedo cannons at the base of the Nav Skids * Torpedo Lock - An aiming screen for locking on to enemy targets * Reattachment - Reconnects the Nav Skids to the main body of the Skidbladnir Category:Vehicles